


Things you've said

by donnawanderedoff



Category: The 100 (TV), kabby - Fandom
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Handholding, Humor, Kabby, One Shot, Pining, Prompt Fic, Slow Burn, Tumblr Prompt, emotional hug, entwined fingers, proposal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-24
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-09-01 22:19:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8640340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donnawanderedoff/pseuds/donnawanderedoff
Summary: Oh, look I've decided to start another multi-chapter work filled with prompts. It's not like I have other fics to finish, right? right? *sigh* Ah well, I blame kabby and their ability to make me want to write a billion stories (exaggerate much? but you get what I mean)





	1. Things you didn't say at all

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt 5: things you didn't say at all
> 
> Takes place pre-series when our Marcus and Abby were still teenagers

_Do you want to go to the dance with me?_

* * *

 

Eighteen-year-old Marcus Kane is nervous and he does not like the feeling. But of course, if there’s one person who could make him feel this way, it had to be Abby Walters. She’s infuriating in that way. Ever since the chancellor had announced that there would be a dance, he’d been meaning to ask her out.  

He has been rehearsing what he’s going to say for quite some time now. Walking into the mess hall, he lets his gaze flicker over the rest of the people in the room, not able to hold back the smile when he sees her sitting by herself, surrounded by medical books. 

“You do realize that you’re supposed to eat here, not study?”, he teases as he takes a seat in front of her. 

Abby glances up, “Who says I can’t do both?”, she retorts, gesturing to her half-finished plate to her right.

“Ah”, he breaths with a nod, flashing her a grin, “My apologies”

Abby accepts them with a smile of her own, “So, why are you here? I thought you had guard training?” 

“Perhaps I just wanted to see your face”, he quips, hoping that she can’t hear the sincerity of that statement in his voice.

She merely raises an eyebrow in response, clearly not impressed with him.

Chuckling, Marcus raises his hands in surrender, “Alright, alright. You caught me. There is something I’ve been meaning to ask you”, he says as he feels nerves creeping up on him. 

“Oh?”, Abby sets the book she’d been reading down and looks at him expectantly.

He takes a deep breath, mentally preparing himself. “I was wondering if-”, he begins, only to falter when Jake plops down next to Abby, startling the both of them. 

“Jake, careful”, Abby admonishes him as she moves the book he nearly sat on aside. 

“Sorry”, he replies, not sounding sorry at all. “So Walters, I’ve got a proposition for you. How about you and I go to the dance together? I promise you I’m a decent dancer”

Surprised at the question, Abby throws Marcus a quick glance but when he merely stares back, not saying anything, she squares her jaw and turns her attention back to Jake. 

“Sure. Pick me up at 7!”, she commands. 

“I’ll be there”, Jake states with a wink, ”and I’ll see you at the dance Marcus?”, he wonders, turning towards his friend. 

“Yeah”, Marcus manages to croak out at which Jake grins before leaving them. Abby watches him go with an amused shake of her head. 

“Sorry Marcus, you wanted to ask me something?”, she asks. 

“Oh”, he exhales, clearing his throat, “It’s - it’s nothing important. Forget it”, he stammers, feeling his cheeks burn with embarrassment. 

“You sure?”, she presses, her tone a bit worried at obvious discomfort. 

“Yeah. I’m sure. Right, uh - I have to go. Guard training”, Marcus splutters, as he quickly gets up from his seat, nearly stumbling in his haste, moving away from her

“ _Marcus?_ ”, Abby calls out, getting up from her chair. 

“Forget it, Abby. It’s nothing”, he reassures her, not stopping his retreat. 

As he leaves the mess hall, one thought flashes through his mind _I am such a moron_


	2. Things you said while I was crying

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Things you said while I was crying
> 
> Because I'm a glutton for punishment I decided to use this prompt to try out my angst skills, something I don't do very often. So here's my little angsty take on the "I can't do this again" scene from Abby's POV (I'm not gonna lie I nearly made myself cry)

_Don’t make this any harder than it already is_

You grab my hands and murmur those words, and I can feel my heart shatter even further. _This can’t be happening. No, please. Don’t leave me Marcus._ I try to keep you close by squeezing your hands, but you pull away and drop them. You try to look strong, and at first it seems that you’re succeeding, for just a fraction of a second you almost look like you did on the Ark, aloof and closed off but then you falter. I can tell that you’re battling with yourself. You’re trying to control your emotions, but I can see the tears in your eyes or the way you’re clenching your jaw.   

As you move even further away and call out for the guard to come back I realize that this is it. You’ve given up. You are willing to die for this. Willing to leave me. No, that last one is uncalled for. I can tell that this decision is hurting you, but _dammit_ I’m in pain too. I’m the one who’s going to get left behind _again._ I’m the one who’s going to lose the man I love _again_. Losing Jake nearly destroyed me, but this? I’m not strong enough to endure all that pain once more. Oh, I know that I’ll probably live, I’m not that dramatic, but it won’t be a life, just _survival._

You look me in the eyes and give me a nod and I almost scoff out loud. _A nod?_ I’m supposed to be satisfied with a goddamn nod? _No. I’m not accepting this._ How can you stand there and nod? How can you just accept this? Watching you just standing there, shackled makes me furious, it makes me want to scream, _is this how you’re going to say goodbye? This is the last time I’m ever going to see you and you give me a nod?_

I want to rage, I want to wrap my arms around you and lever let go. I want to yell at the guards to leave us alone. I want to walk up to Pike and punch him in the face. I want – I just want you _alive._ That’s all I want. You and me, _side by side_ like we’ve been for these past months.

As I watch them take you away from me, a forbidden thought enters my mind, _next time you see Marcus he’ll be dead_ and I can feel a wave of nausea coming up, I can taste bile in the back of my throat. The door closes behind the guards and I try to recollect myself. I will not give Pike the satisfaction of seeing me distressed. For him to look at me with pity. _No!_ This is not the end, I vow and my resolve strengthens. Don’t give up just yet Marcus, because I will find a way to fix this, even if it’s the last thing I do. _I promise_


	3. Things you've said while you though I was asleep

_Hot_

That’s the only thing that’s running through her mind. Abby’s exhausted yet she feels extremely warm. The oxygen level in the room is too low. She’d knew that this would happen as soon as Diane decided to exclude her from the drop ship. She’d had followed enough council meetings to know the consequences.

Yet he showed up. After all of the distrust and anger between the two of them, he had sacrificed himself and now he was here, beside her.  She was exhausted, but she couldn’t help but lean against him. It was like she needed to feel him to make sure he was _real,_ that he wasn’t a fidget of her imagination.

“Marcus”, she croaks out, her throat dry, but she feels like she has to acknowledge him, afraid that he would disappear otherwise.

“Shh. Don’t try to talk Abby. Spare your strength. I made sure that help’s on their way”, Marcus whispers, pulling her closer so that she ends up leaning against his chest.

“Why don’t you rest. I’ll wake you when help arrives”, he continues, absentmindedly running his fingers along her arm.

Too exhausted to respond Abby manages a weak nod and snuggling her head even closer to his chest. She’s comforted by the steady beat of his heart and after a few seconds, she feels herself to drift off.

“ _Abby?”,_ Marcus whispers tentatively. She’s half asleep so she doesn’t respond. After murmuring her name a second time and receiving no response, he takes a deep breath and drops a light kiss on her hair.

Abby’s surprised at the action, in all the years she’s known him Marcus has never been the kind of person to show emotion, but she’s too far gone to properly respond.

“I’m glad you’re safe Abby. I just –“, he begins, “I had to try. I wouldn’t be able to live with myself if I didn’t. I know that I haven’t shown it, but I care about you Abby”, Marcus continues, his voice breaking.

She feels overwhelmed, both by his confession as her reaction to his words. This is in total conflict to everything she had been feeling towards Kane, _no_ Marcus until now. He’s definitely Marcus because Kane would have never  gone through so much trouble.

Not wanting him to realize that she’s awake because she knows that he’s only admitting this because he thinks she’s asleep, Abby tries to shift as natural as possible, ending up further on his chest, making him tighten his grip on her arm.

“I’m just glad you’re safe Abby. I promise that you’ll see Clarke again, even if it’s the last thing I’ll ever do. I owe you that”, he continues softly.

Abby wants to cry at his confession but not wanting to give up the fact that she’s awake she merely lets out a soft moan and snuggles closer to him


	4. Things you said while I cried in your arms

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Somebody asked me: Kabby + Things you said while I cried in your arms
> 
> So I decided to write about the Kabby hug in 3x16 and focus on both of their feelings and pain during that hug. 
> 
> I AM SO SORRY FOR THE ANGST AND FEELINGS YOU WILL FEEL DURING AND AFTER YOU READ THIS. DON'T HATE ME PLEASE

Marcus watches Abby kneel down in front of him, and as he gazes at her the only emotion he feels for one blessed second is that of overwhelming  _respite._

_Alive. She's alive_

She's looking battered and bruised but she's _alive,_ he hasn't _lost_ her and at that realization, he can feel a lump forming in his throat. He stares at her, eyes filled with pain and relief, unable to mask his feelings and Abby feels a tightening in her chest at the look of pure _agony_ on his face. All she wants to do is to pull him close, wrap her arms around him and take all of his pain away. But she _can't_ and that just breaks her heart. She can't take away his suffering or guilt, nobody can. They're all going to have to find a way to live with the things they've done, the people they've hurt but she will not let him go through this alone. No, she's going to be right beside him,  _always._

Tentatively shifting closer, Abby reaches out with trembling hands, pulling him into an embrace and she can feel her heart break at the way he throws himself into her arms. The way he clings to her as if he never wants to let go. 

"It's okay Marcus, it's _okay._ You are not to blame", she softly soothes him, feeling him trembling beneath her touch, still trying to control his emotions. 

"You can let go. I've got you, darling",  Abby murmurs and at the almost casual utterance of the term of endearment, he finally breaks. 

Marcus finally lets himself go, he lets it all out. The pain, the guilt, the suffering, all of it. Clinging to her as if she's his life line. He knows that he's holding on so tight that it must be uncomfortable for her, but he needs to feel her. He couldn't bear even a flicker of space between them. But she seems to understand his need because her grip on him is just as firm as his. 

So he holds on to her. He holds on and just _cries_ , cries for leaving her behind, for his actions while under ALIE's control, for the rope burns he noticed on her throat as he leaned in. He buries his face in her neck, breathes in her scent and lets go of _everything._

" _Shh_. You're going to be alright. We're going to be alright", Abby consoles him, her voice wavering as she feels the sobs wracking through his body. She closes her eyes as she tightens her grip on him, her heart aching when he lets out a broken whisper of her name. 

"I'm here Marcus, I'm right here and I'm not leaving", she promises as she tenderly runs her hands over his back, trying to soothe him as best as she can. Turning her head slightly towards him, she drops a soft kiss on his hair. 

After a while, the sobs lessen and Marcus starts to calm down but they still don't break the embrace. Neither of them are eager to part, they linger and try to prolong the contact as long as they can. Marcus takes a deep breath, feeling slightly better, savoring the feeling of being surrounded by Abby.

They eventually break away but they still stay within the other's personal space. With a feather-light touch, Abby reaches out and gently wipes the remaining tears away. Marcus leans into her caress, turning his head so he can press a soft kiss to the palm of her hand. 

At that, Abby gives him a wobbly smile, tears threatening to spill from her eyes as well. 

"I've got you _too_ Abby", he vows with absolute certainty, covering her hand with one of his own, not missing how her gaze focuses on the bandage around his wrist or the pained and guilt-ridden expression that crosses her face. 

"You're not to blame either", he whispers and now it's his turn to hold and comfort her as Abby crumbles against his chest, tears are running down her face, dampening his shirt but she's too tired to hold them back. She feels his arms enveloping her and she leans further into him, comforted by the feel of his chest beneath her cheek. By the beating of his heart, reminding her that he's  _here,_ he's here and  _alive._

 


	5. Things you said after you kissed me and we were the happiest we've ever been

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a combination of two prompts: Things you said after you kissed me + Things you said when we were the happiest we ever were
> 
> The story takes place after the season 4 finale, don't ask me how they managed to avert the crisis but they did and guess what? All of them are still alive. I know that this is too optimistic for the show but hey, one can dream. 
> 
> Hope you'll enjoy it

When it's done, time seems to freeze. It's eerie quiet and reality doesn't seem to sink in just yet. Marcus feels as if he woke up from a dream, and he's still coming by. Glancing around at the room, he notices that other people are standing still too. They're looking bewildered as if they don't quite understand what happened either, as if they don't know what to do  _next._

"Sir? Sir?" 

He snaps out of his trance by the sight of Bellamy appearing in front of him. The boy is bruised and covered in dirt, but there's a look of stunned disbelief in his eyes, a hesitant smile on his face, his body vibrating with a cautious energy of elation. And by looking Bellamy in the eyes Marcus finally feels it. 

_Relief._

_Tremendous relief._

_They did it. They actually did it._

_I_ _t's over._

"It worked sir. It actually worked", Bellamy murmurs, still looking like he can't _actually_ believe it. That they managed to prevent a nuclear meltdown of the planet.

"Yes", Marcus croaks out, his voice faltering under the wave of emotion that crashes over him. Clearing his throat he pats Bellamy on the shoulder, "Yes it did'", Marcus continues before pulling Bellamy into a heartfelt hug. 

The boy's surprised at first but he quickly throws his arms around Marcus as well, returning the embrace and squeezing tightly. 

" _Marcus?_ "

At the sound of Abby's voice, Marcus freezes, his heart beat accelerating and Bellamy lets go of him. 

"You should go to her", the boy whispers with a soft smile on his face. 

Not trusting his voice, Marcus merely nods, watching as Bellamy walks towards Clarke before he turns around and there she is. Standing at the entrance of the building, her hair tumbling around her shoulders in waves. There's a cut on her cheek and her clothes are dirty but she's alive and she's  _smiling._

"Abby", he breathes, his heart pounding in his chest as he stumbles forwards. The movement seems to prompt her to move as well because suddenly Abby's running towards him, tears are rolling down her cheeks. He meets her right in the middle, opening his arms and she flies right into them, nearly knocking the breath out of him by the force of her jump. 

"You did it", Abby whispers, her breath ghosting across his skin. Her hands are tangled in his hair, her face is nestled in the crook of his neck. 

Marcus tightens his grip on her and drops a soft kiss on the crown of her head. " _We_ did it, Abby. I couldn't have done it without you"

She leans back a bit so they can look into each other's eyes. Standing on the tip of her toes, Abby presses a gentle kiss on his lips,  "I still can't believe it. I can't believe it's actually over Marcus. We're going to b-"

"Marry me", Marcus blurts out abruptly, interrupting her mid-sentence. 

Abby stops talking, her eyes wide, mouth still open "Wha-"

"Marry me Abby", Marcus continues, "I love you. Before - before we knew that this plan would even succeed, I didn't - I was too afraid to ask. I didn't want you to think that the only reason I asked you was because there was a chance we'd die but now-", he stops, staring at her with a broad smile, happy tears appearing in his eyes as he gently caresses her cheek with her thumb, "Now we're safe, at least for now because we all know too well how quickly things can change down here but I _do_ want this. I love you so much Abby, _so much_ and nothing would be happier than for you to become my wife", he whispers, his voice trembling with emotion before getting down on one leg

"I know that I'm going about this the wrong way, I don't - I don't have a ring", he apologizes, "but I'll-"

"Yes", Abby exclaims, her eyes filled with tears. 

"I"ll buy - wait. What?", Marcus sputters, not trusting his ears, a look of complete shock taken over his face.  

Abby looks down at him and lets out a happy chuckle. Taking several shaky breaths, she repeats herself, "I said yes Marcus"  

"You - you did?", he presses on, wanting to be absolutely sure. 

As she looks into his hopeful eyes, Abby gives him a nod, her eyes sparkling with joy. 

Beaming, Marcus rises and picks her up, pulling her into a tight hug before twirling her around, laughing out loud when Abby lets out a delighted squeal at the movement. People around them are whistling and clapping but he only has eyes for her. 

Setting her down on the ground, but keeping his arms around her, he gazes into her eyes fondly before leaning down and brushing his lips against hers. Abby immediately opens her mouth and Marcus gladly deepens the kiss. He's feeling so happy that his heart feels like it's going to burst. 

When they break away, he gives her a broad smile and brings a hand up to wipe away a tear from her face. "I love you so much"

"I love you too", Abby whispers, affection lacing her voice as she pulls his head down and kisses him again.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and/or kudos are much appreciated


End file.
